Une nouvelle vision du monde
by MelodySaramego
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après X-men 2, Scott, qui va de pire en pire depuis la mort de Jean, se voit confier un nouvel arrivant à l'Institut et qui pourra changer sa vie pour le pire et pour le meilleur
1. Chapter 1 : Melody

X-Men

Résumé : L'histoire se déroule après X-men 2, Scott, qui va de pire en pire depuis la mort de Jean, se voit confier un nouvel arrivant à l'Institut.

Note : Jean est réellement morte et ne "survit" pas grâce au Phoenix.

Note 2 : Les passage en Italique sont les pensées

Chapitre 1 : Melody

Chaque jours c'est pareil : se réveiller, aller à l'école, dormir oh et manger aussi.  
Vous allez dire comme tout le monde mais moi c'est différent : je m'appelle Melody j'ai 18 ans, je suis grande, rousse avec les yeux bleus et je vis dans une famille d'accueil à New-York, les McCaan.  
Le truc c'est qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et font en sorte de rendre ma vie encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.  
Bref j'arrête là de me plaindre, déjà que ce n'est pas mon genre, et je me lève pour me préparer pour aller en cours.  
Après avoir enfilé un jean et un sweet à capuche, je prend mes écouteurs et mon portable, passe en coup de vent dans la cuisine pour prendre une pomme, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à manger sur le chemin et de ne pas à avoir à croiser mes pseudo-parents.

Une fois dans la rue, je met la musique à fond et je me dirige vers le lycée, totalement coupée du monde.  
Arrivée à destination j'aperçois un tête brune se diriger vers moi : il s'agit de Nick : un gars pas trop musclé mais quand même, brun au yeux bleu vert et aussi au passage mon seul et unique ami que j'ai dans ce bahut.

- Mel ! J'ai cru que tu ne venais pas vu que je ne t'ai pas vu quand je suis arrivé.

- Désolé Nicky, j'ai loupé mon réveil.

- Ah ok, préviens moi la prochaine fois, ok ? Au fait, fait gaffe à Axel et Maddie. - me dit il en se dirigeant vers son casier

- Oki. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore ?

- Oh comme d'hab' toutes leurs conneries anti-mutante ! - me répondit il pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la salle de classe.

- Super ... - soupirais-je

Comme vous en doutez, on est des mutants, bon mon pouvoir n'est pas super : je suis télépathe et je peux parler avec les animaux, rien de très passionnant quant à Nick lui c'est un métamorphe mais il peut uniquement se transformer en un animal et possède une vue, une ouïe et un odorat bien plus développé qu'un être humain normal, c'est peut être pour sa que l'on s'entend aussi bien.

Axel et Maddie sont LE couple de l'école ! En fait il s'agit juste du quater back et de la capitaine des cheerleaders, comme n'importe quel lycée. Tiens les voilà qui se ramènent vers nous une fois les cours finis.

- Salut les tapettes. - nous dit Axel

- Salut les clochards. - lui répondis-je.

- Tu as un problème, salle pute ? - me répondit Maddie

- Ouep, ça commence par un Mad et sa finit par die, tu vois ce que je veut dire ou le vide qui est à la place de ton cerveau ne fait pas le lien ?

- TOI TU ...

- Laisse chérie, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, ce ne sont que des loosers. - dit Alex en empêchant Maddie de me sauter dessus.

- Eh ben tu es en forme toi ! - me dit Nicky une fois qu'ils se sont éloigné.

- Elle me gave, j'y peut rien !

- Tu viens on va chez moi, jouer un peu.

- Oki, faut juste que je passe par chez moi prendre ma guitare.

- Allons - y.

Après le détour par chez moi, on se dirige vers la maison de Nick, mais après une ruelle, cinq types plus baraqués les uns que les autres nous barrèrent la route.

- Écoutez, si vous faite ce que l'on vous dit il ne vous arrivera rien, pigé rouquine ? - me dit le premier tandis que les autres formaient un cercle autour de nous.

- On veut pas de problème. - répondit Nick

- Ça tombe bien, dans ce cas là donner nous votre argent, vos téléphones.

_- Nicky, tu crois que si on fait ce qu'ils disent ils vont nous laisser partir ? - le demandais je par pensée._

_- J'en sais rien, j'espère._

- Tiens je veux bien la guitare aussi. - dit il en nous faisant sortir de notre discussion.

- Alors là mec tu peux crever ! - lui répondis je avec un regard noir.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mord, la petite. Tu me plait de plus en plus tu sais. - dit il en me jetant un regard pervers. Vous deux maintenez la tranquille et vous deux faites en sorte qu'il voit tout sans pouvoir intervenir.

Deux types attrapèrent Nick tandis que deux autres me poussaient contre un mur me sonnant un peu au passage.

- Je vous jure que si vous la touchez vous le regretterez ! - cria Nick

- Oh et c'est toi qui va me mettre par terre ? Avec tes 50kg tout mouillé ? - ricana le chef de la bande.

_- Nicky, fais pas ça ! - implorais je_

_- 50 kg tout mouillé, mon cul oui. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !_

_- Nicky !_

_- Désolé ma belle mais tant que je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te l'ai promis !_

Tandis que le chef se retournait vers moi, un gros bruit se fint entendre ainsi que des gémissement de douleurs.  
À la place de Nick se trouvait un Léopard des Neiges et gisait  
à ses pied, les deux types dont un se tenait le bras griffé de part en part et l'autre sa jambe. Nick s'est tellement acharné que l'on pouvait y voir l'os.

- Mais ... mais ... Tu es ... un mutant, un monstre ! - cria le chef

Le léopard se rapprocha de lui tout en grognant méchamment.

- Venez les gars on s'arrache.

Tandis que les gars prenait la fuite je me suis rapproché de Nick qui s'était retransformé sous sa forme humaine.

- Ça va ? - me demanda t-il.

- Euh..oui, oui. Vaut mieux partir avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit.

- Tu as raison. Allons y.


	2. Chapter 2 : Les Mutants

Chapitre 2 : Les mutants

Après avoir finalement dormit chez Nicky, on se dirigea vers le lycée le lendemain matin. Dès notre arrivée tout le monde nous dévisegea. Dans le couloir on croise Curt, le frère de Nick.

- Hey, salut Curt ! - l'apostrophant

- Rebonjour Mel, vu que tu as dormi à la maison.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ouais tout le monde nous dévisage, c'est perturbant. - ajouta Nick

- Quoi vous savez pas ?

- Non vas y dis nous !

- Bah en fait hier, cinq types super costaud se sont fait battre par un mutant.

- Euh, ok mais c'est quoi le rapport avec nous ? - lui demandais-je.

- Ah, ça ... bah en fait c'est Axel qui dit vous avoir vu.

- Il est sérieux ? - dit Nicky tout en échangeant un regard inquiet avec moi

- Ouais tu as vu un peu jusqu'à où il va ? Non mais sérieux quoi ! Toi fréro, un mutant ? Je le saurais sinon !

- Salut les erreurs de la nature. - fit une voix derrière nous.

- Bon moi je doit y aller, salut les gars. - fit Curt en partant.

- Tient Monsieur le copain de la blonde qui n'a que du vide à la place du cerveau ! - lui répondis -je.

- Alors comme ça on est des monstres ? - ignorant ma pique.

- Faut croire, bienvenue au club. - lui répondant avec un sourire.

- Non je ne suis pas comme vous, vous êtes des erreurs de la nature, des monstres.

- Tu n'as aucune preuvre de ce que tu avances ! - rétorqua Nick.

- Peut importe, tout le monde va me croire. Vous les mutants, vous êtes un problème, quelque chose qui ...

- C'est quoi ton problème avec les mutants petit ? - fit une voix dans son dos.

Alex se retourna et se trouva face à face à un Homme aussi grand que lui mais plus costaud avec les cheveux en bataille et une femme avec les cheveux blancs.

- Ce sont des erreurs de la nature, qui n'ont strictement rien à faire sur Terre !

- Ah oui ? - fit il en serrant les poing dont trois lames argentés sortirent.

- Euh ... je...

- Logan, arrête un peu. Quant à toi jeune homme tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. - fit la jeune femme

Il n'en demanda pas plus et partit en courant.

- Merci, mais on gerait la situtation. - fit Nick

- Ah ouais ? Bah ça n'avait pas l'air. - gronda le fameux Logan

- Logan ! Désolé, d'habitude il est plus sympa, enfin... je me présente : je suis Ororo Munroe mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tornade et voici Logan alias Wolverine.

- Salut, moi c'est Melody et voici Nicky, enfin Nick. Vous êtes des mutants ?

- Oui tout comme vous. - me répondit Tornade

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? - retorqua Nick sur la défensive.

- On peut aller parler dans un endroit plus discret ? - répondit Tornade.

- Oui venez par ici, il y a une salle inoccupée.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? - Attaqua Nick après avoir refermé la porte.

- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que l'on vous oblige à rien, si vous ne voulez pas, on ne vas pas vous obligez.

- Parfait, au revoir moi je me casse !

- Nick, attend tu sais même pas pourquoi ils veulent nous voir !

- Mais ... bon ok.

- Merci. - répondit Tornade tandis que Logan le regarda de travers - Alors voilà nous sommes des mutants et nous savons que vous aussi vous en êtes

- Comment vous nous avez trouver ?

- Grâce au professeur.

- Le professeur ? - interogea Nicky.

- Oui le professeur Xavier est un puissant télépathe et c'est lui qui vous a trouvé. Il dirige un institut dont on fait partit nous aussi.

- Un institut ?

- Oui l'insititut Xavier pour les jeunes surdoués, du moins en officielement.

- C'est pour les mutant, n'est ce pas ? - fis je après déduction.

- Oui et nous vous proposons de l'intégrer.

- Pourquoi on devrait vous faire confiance ? - demanda Nick méfiant

- Parce que là bas on peut vous aider à controler vos dons et que vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez, on ne vous oblige à rien.

_- Nicky, ça me tente bien, je veux dire on sera dans une école où être différent sera normal, on aura plus peur de se cacher, on pourra être nous même ..._

_- Mais je veux pas quitter ma famille, qu'est ce qui va arriver à Curt si tout le monde apprend que je suis un mutant ?_

_- Mais si tu reste ici et que cela s'apprend ça sera pire pour toi !_

_- Je ne veux pas laisser Curt tout seul._

_- Et si ton père l'apprend, tu n'aura plus rien !_

_- C'est facile à dire pour toi !_

_- ..._

_- Désolé je voulais pas._

- Mais ça se passe comment pour la famille ? - demandais-je.

- Eh bien pour ce qui habite pas trop loin il y aura la possibilité de partir le week-end et les vacances. - répondit Tornade.

- Nicky... - le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Non Mel, arrête, arrê... bon ok tu as gagné, je viens !

- Yes ! On part quand ?

- Le temps de passer chez vous pour prendre des affaires et on y va. Enfin si ça vous va.

- C'est bon pour moi et toi Nicky ?

- Pareil.

- Alors let's go !


	3. Chapter 3 : L'institut Xavier

Chapitre 3 : L'institut Xavier

Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, je ne pouvais croire ce que j'avais devant les yeux : c'était immense ! Il y avait des jardins, un terrain de basket mais le bâtiment en lui même est gigantesque !

- Attend tu n'as pas tout vu. - me dit Logan avec un sourire

_Tient il sait sourire ? - pensais-je_

Cette pensée fit sourire Nick qui m'avait entendu. Logan et Tornade nous amenèrent jusqu'à un Homme au crâne rasé assis dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Bonjour Melody, Nick. Je suis le professeur Xavier.

- Bonjour.

- Venez je vais vous faire visiter. Alors a cet étage vous avez la cuisine, une salle de jeu, une salle à manger. À l'étage se situe les chambres que se soit pour les élèves ou les professeurs. Il y a aussi un terrain de jeu et des jardins dehors.

- Tornade nous a dit que vous étiez télépathe.

- En effet tout comme toi. Et si tu le désire je pourrais t'apprendre à contrôler tes pensées.

- Les contrôler ?

- Oui : bloquer ton esprit afin que personne ne puissent le lire, arriver à lire dans l'esprit des gens sans à avoir a laisser tes propres pensées, ce genre de chose.

- Ah d'accord.

- Ah Malicia ! - dit il en apercevant une jeune fille aux cheveux noir avec deux mèches blanches - Voici Melody et Nick, ce sont de nouveaux élèves, peux tu les présenter aux autre, s'il te plait ? - puis se tournant vers nous - il faut que je discute avec Tornade et Logan, venez me voir plus tard.

- Oui bien sur. - dit elle puis elle se tourna vers nous - vous venez ?

- Yep - répondit Nick

- Alors c'est quoi vos dons ? - demanda -t-elle en se tournant vers nous.

- Je suis métamorphe mais seulement dans le domaine animalier ainsi je possède des sens plus développés que les vôtres.

- Quant à moi, je suis télépathe et je peux parler avec les animaux.

- Parler avec les animaux ? - fit elle impressionnée.

- Pas parler au sens propre mais je comprend leur langages et je peux leur répondre par télépathie.

- Quant tu dis le langage tu entend quoi ? La manière de se comporter ?

- Oui ça et quand un chien aboie aussi par exemple j'arrive à savoir ce qu'il veut dire.

- Ouah c'est dingue et trop cool !

- Et toi ? - fit Nick

- Moi, oh bah j'absorbe l'énergie vitale des personnes et quant il s'agit des mutants j'assimile leur pouvoir sur une certaine durée.

- Si on oublie le côté mortel de ton don, il est plutôt cool ! - fit Nick

- Merci Nick. - dit elle en souriant - Ah nous y voilà, là on est dans les jardins et voici Bobby alias Iceberg, Kitty alias Shadowcat mais elle préfère Kitty, Piotr Rasputin alias Colossus. Les gars voici Melody et Nick, ce sont de nouveaux pensionnaires.

- Salut. - firent tout le monde en cœur.

- Salut.

- C'est quoi vos dons ? - demanda Bobby.

- C'est quoi ton animal préféré ? - demanda Nick

- Euh, le Husky, pourquoi ?

Et Nick se transforma en Husky et vint lui lécher le visage tout en remuant la queue et en donnant des coups à Kitty.

- Trop cool ! - s'exclama Bobby.

- Le problème c'est que parfois les instincts de l'animal ont tendance à reprendre le dessus sur la conscience de Nick, c'est là que j'interviens. - expliquai-je.

- Sérieux ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Je peux comprendre le langage des animaux que ce soit corporel ou la communication verbale et je peux communiquer avec eux par télépathie.

- Eh ben, tu as intérêt à aimer les animaux ! - fit Piotr avec un accent russe.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça c'est sa deuxième passion. - fit Nick en reprenant sa forme humaine.

- Ah c'est laquelle la première ? - fit Kitty curieuse

- La même que celle de Nick : la musique. Je sais jouer de la guitare, du piano, de la basse et un peu de batterie.

- Ouah, eh ben ! Tu peux nous jouer quelque chose ? - Demanda Bobby.

- Eh ben j'ai que ma guitare mais oui pourquoi pas. On l'a écrite l'été dernier.

- On ?

- Oui Nick et moi. Elle s'appelle : Pass Me By.

Je commençais à jouer et à chanter :

Remember that trip we took in Mexico  
Yeah  
Hanging with the boys and all your senoritas  
I never spoke up yeah never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

Ce fut au tour de Nick de chanter

I was chilling you were with him  
Hooked up by fire  
Now his long gone  
Now I'm solo

Je l'accompagna

Now I've got my chance  
Now I now got my chance  
Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn

You can be the one I can mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Nick me laissa chanter toute seule

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like, too fun too young to fall to pieces  
I know what girls like you can never get enough  
So I'm addicted, drippin', trying to get you to see this

Ce fut au tour de Nick de chanter

The way I need you like I see through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking

On chanta ensemble, je commença à faire quelque pas de danse et à tourner autour du groupe.

Now I've got my chance  
Now I now got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by

Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Je laissa Nick chanter tout seul

Everywhere I'm looking, everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by.. by.. by

Je l'accompagna

Everywhere I'm looking, everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by.. by.. by

Puis il me laissa finir toute seule et essaya de faire participer le petit groupe notamment en les faisant taper dans les main en fonction du rythme

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living Y.O.L.O  
Till you blew my mind (Till you blew my mind)

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by

Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Une fois fini tout le monde applaudit.

- Ouah, vous êtes doués ! - fit remarquer Malicia.

- Merci

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? - demanda Kitty

- Hum ça va faire 3 ans. - répondit Nick

_- Nick, Melody pouvez vous venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ? - demanda le professeur directement dans notre tête, ce qui me fit sursauter._

- Ah toi le professeur vient de te parler ! - ria Bobby

- Ouep il m'a fait peur. Pourquoi tu as pas eu peur toi Nicky ?

- Car j'ai l'habitude avec toi. - me répondit il en riant - aller tu viens faut que l'on y aille.

- Attendez-moi je vous y emmène. - fit Kitty.

- Merci c'est gentil. - lui répondais-je. Au fait c'est quoi exactement ton don ? Shadowcat c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais je préfère Kitty. En fait je peux passer à travers tout et n'importe quoi.

- Cool, et Colossus ? - demanda Nick

- Oh lui il peut changer sa peau : elle devient solide comme un roc et il est invincible de plus il a une force plus accrue.

- Eh ben... je suppose que celui de Bobby ça un rapport avec la glace, n'est ce pas ? - fit remarquer Nick.

- Tu as raison il peut geler, abaisser la température de son corps ou de la pièce et créer de la glace. Ah c'est bon c'est ici. A plus tard.

- Merci Kitty. A plus tard. - lui répondis-je.

Note : La chanson n'est pas à moi : il s'agit de Pass Me By des R5, allez voir c'est un bon groupe


End file.
